


Inspector Gadget: Return Of Dr. Claw

by novarose122001



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), Inspector Gadget (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It has been 2 years since the defeat of Dr. Claw.But, something strange has changed.The nephew of the inspector had disappeared without a trace!Now in a search for her, he teams up with a female that helped him through his sadness along with a kitten.Strange markings of the villain was left over on some places where the inspector has defeat his foe.Could it be his return?





	Inspector Gadget: Return Of Dr. Claw

It was another day for Stephanie to relax in.

This time, she decided to adventure a little.

Stephanie was in a large city that has interesting food and many stores to look at.

In her arms, she is carrying a Siamese kitten in her arms, as the kitten softly purred from the gentle rubbing on the ears.

The kitten has dark ears with a dark face and dark legs with a tail.

Her eyes are a light steel-blue and around her neck is a blue collar with a name tag written, “Fern” on the front.

She walked right by an alley while carrying her kitten, before stopping.

Her super-hearing overheard someone ruffled inside something.

Curiosity got the best of her, so she walked over to the alley and entered.

Glancing side to side, she searched for what could be making that noise, until there was a thunk noise from one of the large garbage bins.

She stopped in mid-step and glanced over at the garbage bin, feeling curious.

Then, her kitten mewed and jumped out of her arms, landing on the ground on all fours and walked up to the bin.

“Fern? What’s wrong?” she asked, walking up to the bin, as her kitten scratched the side.

The kitten said nothing, but kept meowing, scratching the side and rubbing against it.

Curious, she looked over the side of the bin, only to notice that someone was actually inside.

The man has straight black hair protruding from both sides, and a large nose.

He wears a light-gray Mackintosh raincoat and trilby hat with a lighter-gray stripe in the middle, blue pants, light-gray shoes, and dark brown gloves.

He is curled into a fetal position, his arms wrapped around his legs as his hat was off in a different area of the garbage bin.

The man inside the trash bin noticed her shadow looming over him from outside, so he glanced up at her with a single look, before glancing away.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, feeling confused and guilty of him.

“Nothing…” he softly mumbled, looking away from her.

Stephanie did not buy the attitude and sighed.

“If it’s nothin’, then what are you doin’ here?” she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

He glanced over to her and glanced away.

“I’m just trash…” he mumbled, as she listened to him. “So I just threw myself out…”

He grabbed an empty can of food that was inside, lifting it up to her face.

“This is trash,” then went back inside and took out an empty bag of chips and showed it to her. “This is trash.” went back inside and pointed at himself. “This is trash.”

She glanced away from him for a moment, before glancing back over to him.

“Look, you just can’t throw yourself away. You’re throwing out an important part of your life,” she spoke, as Fern watched from below.

“Then what is important?” he asked.

“You.” she pointed. “You’re important. You have your own role to play. This life may look like a game compared to others, but to me, I imagine this as a play.”

“Why a play?” he asked, glancing over at her. “Isn’t life a game?”

“No,” she denied. “Life is not a game. You can’t just play the “game” and throw away what you have when you’ve reached a hard block on the road.”

She sighed and ran her right hand through her hair, as the metal was slightly glistening in the sunlight.

He noticed her right hand and looked confused.

“Anyways, this is not a game. This is actually your own play. Since the day you were born, created, or somethin’ else, you already have what you have.”

“And what is it?” he asked, glancing up at her.

“Your talents,” she answered. “You know better than who you are. I know better than who I am too!”

“I have my role to play, you have your own to play. There is no such thing as throwing people away. That just makes things worse than before.”

He listened to her as she spoke, feeling curious and confused.

“Despite there is tragedy, horror, rage, and hatred around this world, there is beauty inside a play. You just need to find it to play along with the play. No one is in control of what you do.”

Stephanie felt hope in her heart as she continued talking to him.

“There is no puppeteer around this world controlin’ every single puppet to do his deed of lives. You are your own self. Not mine, not anyone, only you.”

He sat up slightly from the bottom of the bin, before glancing away from her.

“Then, what about other people?” he asked.

“Who cares about other people?” she shrugged.

“They have their own ways; you have your own ways. There is no right or wrong. There are no yeses or nos or maybe. But, there is a person, a transgender person, a cyborg, or anyone in general. Just be who you are. Don’t think. Just do.”

He sat up fully and looked at her eyes, as she smiled.

“There is no way you can toss yourself, mister,” she spoke, placing her hand on his shoulder. “You have many ways to find what you need to find.”

He glanced away for a moment, then back at her, nodded his head.

“You’re right, I need to be determined to find Penny!” he puffed.

“‘Penny?’” she asked, sounding confused.

“She’s my missing nephew,” he answered, placing his hat on top his head.

Stephanie blinked in shock when she heard about a missing nephew, before smirking.

“Do you mind if I tag along with your rescue party?” she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, I don’t want you to get hurt, so no,” he answered, trying to get out of the trash bin.

She sighed as she rolled her eyes.

“You know civilians can be rescue heroes too?” she spoke, as he collapsed on the ground front first.

“I don’t believe in that.” he shrugged, brushing off some dust.

Stephanie pushed her glasses up into place, as her kitten hopped into her arms.

He noticed the kitten in her arms and felt suspicious.

“Are you related to anyone?” he asked, getting up from the ground.

“Nah, not really,” she answered, shrugging her shoulders. “The last relative I had was just some idiotic stepmother who never cares for me.”

He glanced up at her with a confused look on his face, as she sighed.

“To be more precise, a stepmother who does not want to raise me as her own,” she explained, pursing her lips a bit.

The man understood what she meant and went quiet, as she gently rubbed her kitten's ear, while she is purring.

He cleared his throat as Stephanie glanced up at him from her kitten, smiling gently.

“My name is-” before he could say his name, someone else behind his back yelled out his name, as the both of them jolted along with the kitten.

“INSPECTOR GADGET!”

Stephanie glanced over his shoulder as Inspector Gadget turned around.

Running towards him is a man with light brown hair that is though balding and mustache.

He wears a light blue police uniform with dark blue overalls.

Pulled over his body is a gold jacket.

“There you are! We finally got the next clue!” he exclaimed, running over to him.

“You did?” he asked, as Stephanie walked to the side of him.

“Yes, where she is was from the last fake clue we had been a cover-up! The clue we found when you disappeared was at one of the empty places!” he exclaimed.

Stephanie perked when she heard the good news, as Fern mewed from in her arms.

The chief glanced over at her as Inspector Gadget glanced at her from the side.

“Who is she?” he asked, pointing at her.

“Chief, this is Stephanie, she is going to help me with my search for Penny,” he explained, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Does she know where she is?” he asked.

Stephanie fell quiet as she glanced away, thinking to herself before smirking.

“No, I don’t know where Penny is, but I can help,” she spoke, patting her hand on Inspector Gadget’s back.

The chief glanced away from her for a moment, before sighing.

“Alright, but you need to pay attention to every detail of the crime scene!” he exclaimed, turning his body over to a car. “We need to get to HQ to analyze the clue!”

Stephanie nodded her head and followed after the two of them while carrying her kitten in her arms.

‘This might be an intrestin’ adventure for me!’ She happily chirped to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
